Change Your Mind
by Anna Hiwatari
Summary: When one encounter can change everything... because life is much more than what it seems. ZoSan one-shot


There are over 7 billion people on this planet. That means that there are over 7 billion different fingerprints, 7 billion personalities, 7 billion names, 7 billion souls and hearts that beat for their loved ones, their other half, their friends and family. But there are also hearts who beat alone, somewhere in the lonely dark rooms, somewhere away from everyone who might hurt them or just crying and wishing for that hurting to stop. And every single of those 7 billion hearts, every single being on this planet, wishes for a better tomorrow, for a better time when they will be recognized, loved, cherished more than they already are.

We are all hoping that that better time will come soon, we wake up in the morning with that wish, and we wake up and live our lives like we did so far. Bu what if you wake up one morning and just say "Fuck with it!" and try something new, take risks, speak up our mind and just live! Wouldn't it be better? Wouldn't it seem like we did something that day? Would it be great if your soul burned in excitement rather than just sleep and age with every second you breathe, doing what you normally did so far? Would it really hurt if you did something out of your comfort zone?

For those questions there are two groups who agree on their answer. There are people who would feel motivated by that and just went with the flow and just have fun. Those are so called easy-going people who don't give a damn what others think and just want to do what they want. But then there's the other group in which people would say a loud NO to those adventurous and motivational talks and just play safe, enjoying the dull life they had so far because "what if I fail?" "what if it goes wrong?" "what will he or she think of me then?" "what if I get laughed at/rejected?" "what if…"

And it goes on. Those people make their own scenarios of what will happen if they fail and are afraid of their imaginary horrible ending that they don't even take the first step. And it's all because they don't believe in themselves.

Majority of those 7 billion people are grouped in that second stash of frightened souls who never dared to change their lives. But what if you just try? It's crazy but who knows, it might just work.

And those questions never even reached one man's mind. He would wake up in the morning, have breakfast on the go, arrive at the factory where he would work for 8 full hours, sometimes even more, go home afterwards, at time stopping to buy some groceries at the store next to the building where he lived in, eat some cheap dinner, take a shower and go to bed if there isn't anything interesting to watch on the TV. And he rarely watched television because most of the time he was tired from work that day that he only wanted to sleep. He was working in the factory which produced different parts for new cars that were built fast.

Zoro was in his mid 20s, he was a healthy 26-year-old man who lived alone in a cheap apartment, pulled and made metal parts for expensive cars he will never get a chance to drive and with that job barely had it for the living expenses and food. But he didn't mind that, he was very used to the job he got right after finishing high school. As a child whose parents didn't give a flying damn for, Zoro took the initiative and became an adult earlier than many of the kids his age. Many of them went to universities, got good recommendations from teachers or were just loved by their parents and respected much so that they continued the family business. Zoro wasn't that lucky. He had to earn and make his own way in the society, had to make money to survive and just… live.

So he didn't know what fun was, going crazy in the dead of the night, drink until you pass out, having a romantic relationship or even feel that thing called "love". He worked, got his hands dirty in motor oil every day and only saw the outside whenever he would go to the factory or come back home late.

He never thought about loving someone – his parents didn't show him that. He never experienced freedom – he was too tired from his job. He never ate fancy food – he was happy if he had enough for bread.

But Zoro wasn't a guy who would people say that he belonged in the trash – he was healthy even though he ate cheap foods, tall by nature, had a handsome face under those oil stains, masculine because of years spent carrying metal parts and dealing with machines yet the only people who talked to him were his colleagues and his boss. But he never had the time to think about having a loved one or go to hang out with friends. He was just too tired…

People caught in their life routines, live according to that pattern every day – those who have fun every day will have fun tomorrow and those who work hard each day will work just as hard tomorrow and the next day and the next one… all until that soul of theirs goes to eternal sleep and that heart stops beating.

Still, no one knows what tomorrow brings yet the things we will experience depend solely on our actions. If we do something out of that pattern, just do one thing slightly different, do it out of the ordinary – it will all change. Replace one color with another and the whole picture will look different.

It can happen by accident or intentional but either way, the way we will feel after will surprise us.

And Zoro never thought about that when he agreed to go to a dinner with the group of colleagues. Actually, it was always welcome when someone was paying for food and, at the time, Zoro was short on his savings. That day was tiring as they had to build large number of car parts that were urgently needed.

"Ah, my back is killing me," said the tall brown-haired man. He was Zoro's mentor when he first started and the two worked alongside each other ever since. His name was Eric; he was in his late 30s, father of three cute kids and a happy husband that everyone in the factory envied. "I hope Sue will give me a nice massage tonight," he said, making the men around him howl, teasing him in what would happen after that massage. His wife still looked young despite her age which made men at the factory more jealous.

"Lucky you; my girlfriend just rolls her eyes or even starts yelling at me when I come back tired," said 30-year-old Malcolm, man who delayed to propose to his girlfriend because of "stuff" as he often said so. Dark-skinned man just sighed, imagining his 5 years younger girlfriend yelling at him.

"You're not giving her the good stuff as much as she wants that, my friend," added Jay, a 27-year-old playboy who changed girls like socks and whose phone rang non-stop. Because of his "face of a god" and blond hair, girls and women just glued themselves to him like flies on a candy. The amount of testosterone that guy had in him was off the scale.

"You guys are pitiful!" Jerry spoke up, clicking his tongue, "You only think of having sex."

"Oh sorry, love boy, that we're not like you," said Jay and the three men burst in laughter. Jerry was known as the "fresh meat" as his wedding was just month ago. Before it and still now, he constantly talked about love and his feeling for Sasha, "love of his life and the only person he needs".

"You should all seriously settle down," Jerry added, his voice having a strict tone but once he started talking about his young wife it went mellow and he was again shot in the clouds.

"What do you think, Zoro?" Jay came and put his long masculine arm around Zoro's shoulders, "Isn't having sex better than some sappy romance?"

Zoro took a second before answering, not absorbing any of Jay's cheerfulness, "I don't know. It doesn't matter to me," he answered with a cold tone which made Jay back off.

"You should have some fun, man. You won't stay young forever," Jay added and went off to tease Jerry in the front.

"Hey, don't worry about what he said. There's plenty of time for you to find the one," Eric said, coming closer to Zoro. He was taller than green-haired man but still, Zoro didn't look up at him.

After ten minutes of walking through town and Jay whistling at some girls, five men arrived at the diner, quickly found a free table and ordered food. Eric was paying but men still didn't go wild to order much food, knowing that his family situation wasn't awesome regardless of him being promoted. Having young children was a big responsibility but Eric didn't show it – he always smiled; something that Zoro didn't do very often. Speaking of which, there weren't any important or happy memories that would push a cheerful smile on his face.

"After this, we're going to a bar! Lizzie got her first A and it was in math," Eric talked proudly, smiling wide. Elizabeth was his second child and apparently his favorite as her drawings were all over his car.

"Ah, I can't. I need to go home or Gabby will freak out," Malcolm said, finishing his fries. He excused himself and basically ran out of the restaurant.

"I won't go either," Jerry said but none of remaining three were surprised.

"Yeah… we know. Your lovely wife will freak out too, right?" Jay added, resting his face on the palm of his hand while lazily chewing on the fried potatoes.

"No, that's not the reason, I just can't go – I would rather spend that time with her than with three sweaty men. I had enough of you today, thank you very much," Jerry explained, slicking his dark hair back and correcting his glasses. On his words Jay muttered something to himself, watching as Jerry exited the diner but then looked straight at Zoro.

"Don't tell me you'll bail out too," Jay asked, ready to be disappointed as he knew Zoro and his personality – he wasn't a friendly guy.

After few moments to think and chew on his burger, Zoro looked up at him blond colleague and answered, "No, I'll go. It's not like anyone waits for me to get back home. Besides, tomorrow's Sunday and I have nothing planned…"

Jay's face went to bored and gloomy to glowing in happiness and he gladly shouted, patting Zoro's back with all his men power, attracting looks from all around the diner. Keeping the high spirit and positive atmosphere, three men finished their dinners, Eric paid the bill and they exited the restaurant with Jay promising Zoro a great time. They were around the same age, worked at the same place, were the same height and weight but the difference between them was that Jay cared more about how many girls will be "bang" in a night while Zoro counted very little money he had and what he could and could not buy with it.

And since his funds were limited, Zoro couldn't afford to be as free as Jay. Yet, their pay was the same, they both received the same amount of money but Jay still lived "better". That fact made Zoro think for a bit – what was he doing wrong in his life? For the first time ever, he took that matter into consideration. He was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't realize when they entered the bar not so far from the diner they ate in.

Hot air mixed with smell of alcohol and smoke was the thing that brought Zoro back and his ears instantly filled with mix of voices, sound of glass clashing and some music everyone in the bar ignored. It all mashed before him and he needed a moment to grasp everything while Eric and Jay went straight to the bar counter, ordering strong alcohol drinks. The scenery was something unusual to Zoro; it was something he never saw before and suddenly he felt lost in that place filled with people laughing, drinking and just relaxing, having a great time with their friends. And in the deep part of his mind Zoro could see himself in this environment, just relaxing with his friends from work, having a beer or two after a long day of carrying and pulling metal car parts. Why couldn't that be a part of his life? He spent 26 years not knowing about it so why not? But… could he afford that to himself? Can he relax and just… enjoy life? Can he change his pattern?

"Oi Zoro! Over here!" Jay's voice brought him back but Zoro still didn't know how to relax his shoulders. He slowly approached the counter; excusing himself to the people he bumped into. He also caught some glares from the girls he passed as they smiled to him.

"Hey, I ordered beer for you. Hope it's okay," Eric sad when Zoro made it to them, taking the fee spot before someone else. He gladly took the large glass mug of golden drink and toasting with two men, took a large gulp of it. The moment the fizzy and cold liquid slid down his throat felt like the whole world turned and got a new meaning.

Zoro was always alcohol tolerant and could hold his liquor even though he didn't occasionally drink. He would buy a can of beer or two to relax at night after hard work at the factory but it felt to him like a juice, like a cold soda you drink on a hot summer day. And this beer he just tried didn't hit him in the head, Zoro wasn't drunk, but it still felt strange.

He looked around him, checking his surroundings and it was still the same – people talked, laughed, drank wine or beer and ate snacks from the small crystal bowls in front of them. On his right, Eric and Jay talked too – they laughed about Jay's adventures with women, Eric called him a "sleazy son of a bitch" and they laughed more, having another toast.

"Hey, Zoro, you okay there bud?" Jay asked and Zoro's confused expression didn't change, "Today we busted our asses off and I know you can't wait to get some sleep but damn man, live up a little!" he shouted, grabbing the girl on his left and kissing her roughly. She didn't complain but rather wrapped her arms around his neck. After the kiss, Jay whispered something to her and she giggled, consulting her friend next to them. Soon, two girls were all over Jay, giggling and laughing, caressing his arm muscles.

"Don't pay attention to him," Eric said and Zoro looked at him, "it's just the way he is," he finished with a smile.

"Yeah," Zoro pushed a weak fake smile and returned to his drink, looking around the bar that now felt emptier than from when he entered.

His eyes traveled over different kind of faces: there were young and older people, women and me, all of them having a relaxing Saturday night at the casual looking bar. All those people were different in their own way: girls and women were dressed different, some of them wore dresses, some pants and tank tops yet all of them seemed casual and relaxed. Men around the bar were also different, talking to each other and drinking yet all of them enjoyed the atmosphere around them. Zoro yet again caught gazes of some girls, they waved at him and smiled and Zoro just nodded, acknowledging them and their charm. He drank his beer and turned away from the counter, looking at the mass of people around the bar, sitting by the tables set all around the room. Despite the smoke around him, Zoro saw smiling faces, heard gossips and stories that mixed together with semi loud music from the speakers and he was again pulled in the pleasant atmosphere of that place.

As he looked around, his eyes stopped by the door where one group of people was entering. Two girls that were in the front were greeted by their friends who took them to their table where cheers because louder. After that, orange haired girl left that group to join the ones she came with, taking the blond haired man with her. Putting her arm under his, they made their way across the bar, being greeted by more people, especially the blond guy. It seemed like everyone knew him and his wide smile attracted people. The man was tall, slick, wearing a suit that still looked casual but also elegant. His slim appearance seemed natural and really beautiful and his face handsome. Both arms and legs looked really long from afar, making the black pants and navy shirt look even more fitting on him. And despite the hot and stuffy air, he didn't take off the black vest which made his torso look slimmer. Zoro could swear that the blond man was a model or a celebrity which would explain everyone's smiley attitude and greeting once he came in. and seeing that genuine smile, that warm expression on man's face, Zoro felt something change inside him, as if his heart just flipped like a gymnast in mid air. He could watch the man forever yet he still wanted to avert his eyes which he did in the end.

"Hey, shall we go?" Eric's voice pulled Zoro from his thoughts, "Sue will get angry," he paused and looked at Jay who had two more girls in his arms, "Though that jerk over there will be occupied the whole night… What will you do? I can give you a lift home if you want," Eric added, taking his car keys.

It took Zoro few moments and another sip of beer to think but in the end he declined the offer, "Thanks but I think I'll stay for a bit longer too. And don't worry I'll take a cab or something."

"Okay, suit yourself," Eric patted his back and tugged his jacket, "See ya on Monday," he added, paid for the drinks they had and left. Jay didn't even pay attention to it as he was too occupied with the girls who soon pulled him out of the bar too. They left in laughs and with Jay's arms around them, most likely to a nearby hotel.

As more people left the bar, stage in the corner lit up and small orchestra settled, opening a jazz night with elegant melodies. After first song, a tall dark skinned woman reached the silver microphone, grabbed in passionately and let her silk voice fill the room. Murmur silenced and all eyes were on her, all ears on the relaxing slow music of black piano, drums and golden saxophone. Zoro saw couples getting close, people smiling as they eyes glistered from the power of woman's voice reaching everyone through that jazz microphone that shone of the spotlight. Her long golden dress made the color of her skin stand out more and it was beautiful. But Zoro's eyes didn't last long on the singer as he turned his head to the table far in front of him and the specific golden head and the man who enjoyed music with a smile on his face. Orange haired girl that came with him was on the podium, dancing with another man. The chair at the table where blond haired man sat was empty but it was unthinkable for Zoro to just slide his way there and sit casually yet he died for a conversation with that man.

Realizing these thoughts, Zoro quickly turned to the bar and ordered whiskey, hoping that a strong drink will calm his nerves and those crazy thoughts. Why him? Why that tall and slim blond man in a suit and the vest that fit him so well? Why did every thought of him make his stomach nervous, his breath hot and his chest hurt? Was he not that tolerant on his drinks after all? Was Zoro feeling drunk for the first time in his life?

Not knowing any answer to his questions, Zoro drank the sharp dark golden liquid in one gulp and ordering another right away. As the new glass arrived, he took it in his hand but stopped and stared at the couple of ice cubes bathing in the strong alcohol. Soft jazz music, calming piano melody and singer's voice filled his ears and he felt stress leaving his body yet that strange feeling squeezing his chest remained.

"One martini please," a voice on his left came and Zoro instinctively looked up, his eyes locking on the person. Beside him was the blond haired man from across the room and the sight of him made Zoro's breath stop midway.

The man looked more elegant up close; his blond hair was pushed over his right eye, his eyebrow unexpectedly swirled. His arms were indeed long, just like his fingers that held a thin leg of the martini glass. His neck was long yet masculine, his shoulders not so wide but manly. The fabric of his dark blue dress shirt seemed really soft to the eye and the black vest went well with it. Yet, the thing that hypnotized Zoro was the man's smell – masculine yet really elegant and soft, sending waves to Zoro's nostrils with his every move.

Feeling an intense gaze on him, blond man turned his head and met Zoro's dark eyes. He nodded and raised his glass which Zoro followed but in a clumsy matter. The man turned to watch the stage but didn't leave the counter – he actually sat next to Zoro, not minding that the man wore a cheap sweater and smelled like motor oil.

"The music's really great tonight," unexpectedly, blond man leaned closer to Zoro's ear which made the green-haired man freeze. He carefully let down his glass and nodded, turning his face to the blond's smiling one. "I'm glad I made it. I love jazz," he said to his ear, trying to overpower the volume of the music, "Do you like it?"

It took Zoro a bit before he answered, "No, I never heard it. It's my first time here," and on his answer, the blond backed off, his expression surprised.

"That explains it – I never saw you before," blond smiled more and Zoro gulped, he started feeling nervous, "Are you alone?"

"I was with some friends but they left before the band started playing," Zoro said.

"Too bad, they're missing out a great music," blond smiled but flinched, "Oh, sorry, I'm Sanji," he added, offering his hand.

"Zoro," he answered to a greeting, shaking hands.

Touch of Sanji's hand was something he never felt before – his shake and grip were tight and manly yet his skin was soft but still showed his age and how much he apparently used them. Zoro's hands were rough from years of working with metal but Sanji accepted it with a wide smile.

"Nice to meet you," Sanji added and turned to watch the stage again. Not much passed when a tall man approached Sanji and whispered something to his ear. They talked like that until a young woman came, kissing Sanji on the cheek and giggling after he said something to her. The couple left, woman waved to Sanji, blowing a kiss and he waved back, keeping a smile on his face.

And just when Zoro wanted to start a conversation, a man on Sanji's right took the opportunity and said something that made Sanji turn to him and talk endlessly. Not seeing the purpose in him staying any longer, Zoro paid for the whiskey with some cash he had and stood up, the sound of the stool making Sanji turn his head to him.

"Ah, sorry I was…"

"It's okay, good night," Zoro said and quickly left the bar, not even looking behind him.

He exited the warm place into the cold October night, tugging his old brown leather jacket and digging his fists deeper in the pockets. He had no money left, the night was cold and the strange feelings that bugged him suddenly changed into bitter anger and frustration. Maybe he was just tired. Maybe it was too much for one night and he was sure that a good night rest will clear his head but he was also sure that it won't clear the images of a blond haired man.

…

Sunday was the only day the workers at the factory were free so Zoro took his time and slept through the morning, waking up at the early afternoon. He made himself a cheap rice meal and frowning at the beer cans he had in the fridge, took one, turned on the TV and drank the beer until there was no more. He was feeling incredibly grumpy, everything annoyed him but he only drank ate and went back to bed to rest for another Monday, another hard day at work.

That Sunday flew like nothing, Monday came like a slap in the face as he felt even angrier than he originally was but still, Sanji's smiling face remained glued in his mind and that annoyed him the most. He met a person, we went out of his dull life pattern and the result was that he felt like punching someone. Why did he even need that? Why did he turn away from the counter that night and why did his eyes see Sanji at the door of the bar? Why didn't he just go home with Eric, accepting a free drive? Why did he need to stay and listen to stupid jazz music just so that he can look at the blond man more? And why oh why did he even come to the counter and spoke to him? Why couldn't it be easy as it was so far? – wake up, eat, go to work, eat, get back home, eat, shower and sleep. Why did he even need to accept the offer to go out with them? He could've just go home and eat there and never meet Sanji. That would be the easiest.

But… why was he so angry? What was it that made Zoro mad? Was it that Sanji was approached by those people? Was it that he thought how Zoro was out of his standards? Yeah, that must be it – an elegant young man would never become friends with someone who reeks of motor oil.

Zoro gritted his teeth and grabbed his jacket along with some cash he had on the drawer where his keys were. Locking the small apartment, he zipped his leather aviator jacket, tugged in the furry color close to his neck and stomped down the stairs to the bakery across to road for his breakfast. Ordering his usual steamed bun with meat filling, Zoro reached for the wallet in his inside pocket but couldn't find it. Tapping on his jeans and checking every pocket of his jacket again, Zoro only got angrier as the wallet was nowhere to be found. Luckily, he had some money on him that he took before he left. He used it to pay for the breakfast but will be left without lunch. Knowing that, he only ate one bun and left the two other for later. He knew that one won't be enough and that his stomach will as he would assemble some parts at work but he just had to bear with it. He probably forgot the wallet at home but he couldn't remember taking it out of his jacket when he came back from the bar.

Those thoughts bothered him the whole day at work but Zoro decided to go to the bar first and check if someone of the staff found it. As his thoughts were occupied by the lost wallet, Zoro totally forgot about Sanji and their small talk. He entered the bar and was greeted by the same hot air mixed with smoke and the loud murmur of people talking which mixed with faint music from the speakers.

Not wasting time, Zoro approached the barista at the counter, "Hello, excuse me!" when the man noticed him, Zoro continued, "Umm, I was here on Saturday and I lost my wallet. Do you know anything about that? It didn't have much money but my ID is there. It's black leather wallet, a little old..."

But the young man shook his head, "Sorry, we didn't find anything that night."

"I sat at the counter and it probably dropped…"

"I'm sorry. No one found a lost black wallet," the guy apologized again but he didn't seem a bit sorry. He was used to people bugging him at work and he learned how to shake them off which he did this time too by talking to another customer.

"Fucking asshole…" Zoro cursed under his breath and turned to walk out but hit someone with his shoulder, "Sorry," he muttered, not even looking at the person.

"Hey, it's you!" he heard a familiar voice and looked up, "Zoro, right?"

Sanji, with his usual warm smile, waited for Zoro's reply. And it all came back to him – he remembered his face and the feeling of his heart being groped came back. His throat started hurting as if he just took a large spoonful of sand.

Seeing that Zoro didn't answer anything, Sanji continued, "What bring you here again? Are you with your friends or did they leave you hanging again?" he laughed and just as he finished, a girl started clinging on his arm, pleading him to join her and her friends for a drink.

"You seem very busy so I don't want to bother you. Goodbye," Zoro turned but a grip of a hand stopped him. He turned and saw Zoro's long fingers wrapped around his wrist.

"I'm sorry if that sounded wrong but if you're free, will you join us for a drink?" Sanji asked.

"I'm sorry, I have work tomorrow. And it happens that I lost my wallet so I just came here to see if they found it…"

"Yeah, and I thought you would show up so I kept it with me," Sanji smiled wider and pulled a familiar wallet out of his pocket.

In that moment, everything changed for Zoro. New flow of events caught him off guard and changed his pattern of life. Through everything that he's been through in life, Zoro didn't believe in God or fortune but seeing how things unfolded and happened one after another he could only think of one word – fate.

"Thanks for that," Zoro said quietly and took the wallet from Sanji's hand. The moment of silence served for Zoro to think through things that happened ever since he entered this bar. His life was changing and he was aware of that yet it scared him how one thing, one different thing that came in his life changed everything. His flow of his lifestyle changed but strangely, he wanted it to change more.

"So, about that drink…" Sanji started carefully.

"Count me in!"

In an instant it all changed – it no longer mattered that it was Monday, that he had to wake up early tomorrow to go and work at the old factory until late in the night and that he barely had money for one mug of beer. What only mattered is that one moment – that moment that took him in the flow and the moment where he let go. And Zoro enjoyed it. He talked with Sanji the whole time as if they were old friends, both of them completely disregarding the girls around them. And it seemed like time stopped; Zoro could do that forever, talk endlessly and enjoy the company of the blond man.

He learned that Sanji owned a restaurant not so far away from the bar. He saw the passion for food and cooking in his eyes and noticed how happy and excited Sanji was to talk about the special award called a Michelin star. Sanji earned it last year and because one of the youngest in the country to achieve that but it only motivated him to improve and hopefully get more of those stars in his future restaurants. Zoro didn't know anything about it but he enjoyed every second of Sanji's voice and could feel the happiness in his tone.

But Sanji asked about him too and that's when Zoro froze, covering his hands. While Sanji had delicate hands of a professional chef, Zoro's were tense and hard from years of working hard. Noticing how uncomfortable he was, Sanji ordered wine and didn't ask any more questions after learning that Zoro worked at the factory.

"You know… no job in this world is a shame. People do anything to survive and I know how that feels, believe me," Sanji said but paused to take a sip of his wine, "Anyways, I want to invite you to a dinner at my restaurant," he smiled.

"Sorry, I have to decline that invite," Zoro said and took his jacket. The girls around them already went their own way, leaving two men who were really into talking and not into them.

"Hey, I'm sorry if I said something wrong…" Sanji stood up too, leaving the wine glass on the table.

"It's not your fault."

"Listen, if the money bothers you, you won't have to pay. I invited you—"

"It's not about fucking money!"

Zoro's loud voice stopped every conversation in the bar and not wanting to be a target of stares and main topic to talk about he put on his jacket and rushed out of the bar in the cold night. His wristwatch showed one hour after midnight and he cursed for letting himself being pulled by the man he barely knew. They were of a different status, had completely different lifestyles, lived two completely different lives and had two different personalities. Everything about them clashed, nothing fit but… Why was he feeling like shit? What was the cause to make Zoro's heart hurt after he yelled at Sanji? He went with the flow; he was pulled in and again in the end left hurt and angry. His feeling oscillated and he wanted that to end and there was only one way for it – he will never go to that bar again!

…

"Hurry it up!"

"This is the last one!" Zoro shouted as he pushed the last part on the lane.

"Zoro, you'll stay overtime to assemble all of that, got it?" a fat man said, not even waiting for an answer. There was not a single person who would say 'no' to the boss or they'll get fired on the spot.

And it just went downhill from there…

It was Friday, six in the afternoon, Zoro was dead tired, his lunch was already digested and his arms hurt but he had to stay, there was no other way. Along with few men from different part in the factory, Zoro was assigned to assemble the car even though that wasn't the part of his job. Mechanics did that but there was only one at the time and he did nothing but bark orders to the five men. Zoro, the youngest of the group, had to deal with the heart of the car – its engine. With one more guy, they had to assemble it and later put it in the car using only a crane with a large chain.

When they were done and slowly started pushing the crane with wheels, heavy engine started wavering back and forth and even with Zoro being super cautious and telling the other guy to push it slower it didn't work. The large chain that held the engine on one side unhooked itself. Zoro immediately jumped to catch it but it was just too heavy for him which took the toll on his both hands fingers, resulting in breaking them. He shouted at the men to help him but by the time they came, one frame that was on the engine fell off the engine due to a shock when the engine unhooked and landed straight on Zoro's left foot, breaking it. He immediately let go and screamed in pain while other men bothered around the engine and not him. Having others do his work, one of his colleagues took him to the ER where he was diagnosed with multiple bone fractures on his hands and his foot. He was immediately hospitalized with doctors predicting around 3 months for all bones to heal.

Zoro was hospitalized but that didn't stop his boss to find a replacement, not guaranteeing for Zoro's spot when he gets better. His colleagues visited him, trying to reassure and ease Zoro's anger but nothing helped. He went with a flow, wanting to get sucked in completely and he did – it ended up with him not being able to stay in hospital due to his financial issues and not being able to pay the treatment. So, Zoro was discharged earlier than it was scheduled; he was left alone, once again, to struggle for life.

First month was the time he spent in the hospital where his fingers partially healed; not completely but enough for him to hold a spoon and eat on his own or change channels on the TV. After those 30 days in comfortable hospital bed and having food prepared by someone else, Zoro had to leave that comfort and meet with his old flat in just as old building. He "rented" crutches from the hospital and would have the nurse visit him once a week to see how his foot was healing. It received the most damage so the doctor had to change the cast few times and put the tighter one. It was the time of loneliness for Zoro – he was constantly at home, in bed most of the time and in pain, both physical and mentally. His heart ached and he would only think of one person – of that blond man he barely knew.

But it already passed over a month since he yelled at him in the bar and Zoro knew that what he did was the end of everything. But somehow… for every bad thing that happened to him he just couldn't blame Sanji. In the beginning he did and he was mad – anger blurred his vision and Sanji wasn't at fault. It was entirely his fault; it was Zoro who made mistakes and got himself where he was – in bed with a broken foot and broken heart. He wanted to change but doubt, fear and anger got the best of him and ruined his every opportunity to be happy.

A ring of the doorbell averted Zoro's gaze from the TV. He sat in the small open living room and even though the front door was just about 10 steps away from him, he struggled to get up. He expected the nurse to come so he had to show her his development so that he'll get rid of her and her annoying health advices he memorized word by word.

"Coming!" he yelled, took the crutches and slowly walked to the door, watching not to hit his foot into anything. He carefully opened the door, trying not to lose his balance, "I was just watching some TV…" he said and looking up stopped talking as his eyes widen on the sight of smiling face he still didn't forget, "What are you... ?"

"Can I come in?"

Zoro carefully stepped to the side and let the person come in the warm room, bringing in some of the December snow. Shutting the door, Zoro only stared at the one standing in his apartment. The other man was amazed, looking around the apartment curiously.

"How did you…?" Zoro started, making the other on turn to him.

"I asked around, sorry."

"Uh, I…" Zoro looked to the small kitchen on their right but the other one smiled more.

"You go sit, I'll prepare us some tea," taking off his long coat, man went straight to the small furnace, turning the heat up more. That act will make the bill heat up too.

"Sanji…"

But the blond didn't listen. Turning the heat up, he came to Zoro and without a word helped him sit on the sofa. He prepared the tea quickly, served it on the small table and sat next to Zoro. His blond hair glistered on the fire of the furnace and he calmly drank his tea. But Zoro's throat was still hurting.

"Sanji listen…" he took a pause but the blond didn't look his way, "I'm sorry. I acted… I yelled at you in front of everyone who respect and admire you. You gave me that impression too and I just am not on the same level so you shouldn't have bothered to come. Not after what I did. I can only apologize and ask you to leave."

Zoro finished, the whole time staring at the cup of green tea and Sanji listened and was silent for a long time after Zoro said what he intended to for a long time. Yet, he didn't leave. Blond haired chef was still sitting on the small sofa in a cheap and old apartment in just as old building, next to the man he didn't want to leave.

"You did nothing wrong," Sanji started and they both looked at each other, "I was the one who forced myself onto you from the very beginning," he paused for a bit to take a short breath, "From the moment I saw you that Saturday night I saw someone different. All the people around me are snobs, taught from their very first days to act high and mighty, fed with a golden spoon. But you were different. I saw myself in you, my old days and how I used to be and I saw struggle and pain all over your face. And I just couldn't sit calmly and let you be like that – I wanted to change you. I wanted to introduce you to a whole other side of this world because I saw potential and strength you have in you. I didn't have that. I struggled my whole life to achieve what I dreamt of and I didn't want you to just ruin yourself by staying like that," he paused again, to swallow a bit of saliva and moisten his throat, "Zoro, life is so much more than car parts and motor oil so please… Please let me help you. And before you say anything – no, this is not out of pity because I see you as some poor guy with ripped clothes and not enough food to eat. I say this because I want to be with you," he stopped again as a tear slid down his cheek, "Let me be damn but all this time, I couldn't stop thinking about you. At the time I heard about your injury, I was in France. I couldn't come earlier to say this but now that I'm here…" another pause and another tear, "Zoro please… let me stay by your side because… Zoro, I love you!"

Sanji gripped the fabric of his pants on his thighs and looked down, tears falling one after another. The room filled with Sanji's sobs and Zoro just sat next to him, processing his every word, clutching the fabric on his chest. He couldn't move or say anything. It all hurt – his arms, his leg and his foot, his head, his throat, his eye and his heart. But he knew why…

Sliding on the sofa just a little closer to Sanji, Zoro reached his arm and took the blond head close to him, nuzzling his face in that soft golden hair. Immediate smell of winter and mint shampoo filled his nostrils and he felt warmer. He held another person close, he kissed his head, he felt his warmth and the living soul of the being he cared for.

"Sanji…"

On the whisper of his name Sanji clutched the fabric of his pants more, more sobs leaving him, more tears drenching his hands.

"Don't… don't cry… please…"

But he cried. Sanji cried as he never felt that way for someone before. He was in many relationships but only now that he learned the feeling of love. And he wasn't the only one.

Pulling him closer, Zoro kissed Sanji's head more, trying to bring his face up to his, "Hey, look at me…" he whispered and Sanji lifted his face up. Zoro's lips curved into a smile and he wiped the remaining tears off chef's face, "I won't run away anymore," they looked in each other's eye, Zoro still caressing Sanji's cheek, "I will let myself fall in. I'll let you in my life because you know what – I can't think of any kind of life without you. I'll let you change me, I'll let you guide me and… I'll let you love me. Because no matter how different we are, that is the feeling we both share."

Hearing those words, Sanji's face saddened more and tears came streaming out while Zoro smiled, happy to finally, after 26 years, have someone he will call "his loved one". He was finally happy because he knew that he belonged with someone; he knew he was loved and he knew that he loved too. And that was the only thing he needed.

Because there are over 7 billion people on the planet, there are 7 billion different personas, 7 billion different personalities but only one who he loved, one heart which he wished to beat alongside his, one man and one being he cared for most that he agreed to let him in his life, one and only Sanji who he loved the most out of 7 billion people.

* * *

 _-THE END-_


End file.
